Seeker's Adventures: Part 2 Christmas Cheer
by annasaurus875
Summary: I really don't want to wait till Christmas this year soooo... :3


Seeker put the finishing touches to the christmas music was in the background. It was strange to have a tree underground but she couldn't really do it outside or her mates would find out where shes been hiding out. Snipers been trying to find her for weeks, not matter how much she loved him, he mustn't find out where she is. Emily wasn't here because she was sleeping the winter away, she hated the winter. Seeker stepped back looking at the finished tree, it looked great, the lights it up the whole room. "Thats done, what else... oh yeah the presents" she hurried into a room and quickly wrapped up the items, "I hope Pyro likes this". When she finished, she went back into the main room and sat down looking at the tree. "Now what?...". Seeker sat there for a minute until she had an idea.

"Wow it looks great!" the lonely town that was plain and simple now lit up with christmas lights and a giant tree in the middle of the plaza."Ho Ho Ho" a man dressed up as Santa was ringing a bell and holding the rains of a reindeer "Hey Seeker" the bartender waved from outside his pub "Nice seeing you, I didn't know you had a reindeer" Seeker patted the bartender on the back "We borrowed him, he normally comes every year anyway, actually we can use your help, we don't have a ladder big enough to reach the top of the tree to put the rest of the decor on top, you think you can help", The girl tipped her hat "Yea where are they?" the bartender pointed at the stack of boxe net to the tree. After a couple of ups and downs, she finished "Theres something missing though" she then heard wimpering, Seeker looked down and there sat a child underneath the tree who was holding a glittery star. Seeker looked at the child, he was around 6 years old, he had brown hair that stuck up a it and looked sad. She walked over to the child and knelt down "Do you need some help?" the kid looked up at the girl "I can't reach, so I can't make a wish if theres no star" tears started to appear "Hey hey don't cry, I can help" the kid wiped off his tears "How?" Seeker grinned and spread her wings, she picked up the child and brought him up to the top of tree, people of the town started to gather as Seeker held the child up, once they got up Seeker floated next to the tip "Try now" the child smiled and put the star on the christmas tree, he then put his hands together as if in pray. "What are you wishing?" the boy looked at Seeker "I wished for everyone to get together this Christmas", "Thats some wish, and I bet its going to back true" Seeker flew back down, landed safely and put the boy back down on the ground."Thank you" the boy laughed and ra back to his mother who was waiting for him.

A familiar accent was heard far off, "Seeker!". Seeker looked to where the voice was coming from in confusion, then the german himself ran up to Seeker and hugged her, Seeker had to even take a step back to stop herself from falling over "Seeker! I zhought you left!" Seeker smiled awkwardly as most of the people were watching them "It alright doc, you don't have to shout" the german stopped, coughed and got back into his normal position "Sorry, I just really missed you" Seeker laughed "Me too, nice to see you again, shouldn't you be back with your team","I vas going to buy some turkey for my zeam, so far it hasn't gone vell" Seeker raised an eyebrow "In what way?" Medic sighed "None of us know vhat to do vith food, we were going to spend time with our families but ze snows been a pain and stopped everyzhing. We have no idea vhat to do. I vas hoping to see my vife but no such luck" the German looked sad "Why don't I come over, I think I know a way to cheer everyone up" Medic looked up at the girl "Yeah, I zhink zhey vould like zhat" Seeker laughed "Come, lets get that turkey".

"This Sucks!" the Scout was sitting on the floor bouncing his baseball againist the wall, "IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I WILL TAKE THAT BALL AND SHOVE IT SO FAR..." Scout rolled his eyes "Yea whatever fatass". Heavy was eating a sandwich he was saving in the fridge, Pyro was once again staring at the fireplace this time with 9 socks above it, Soldier was polishing his rocket launcher, Demoman was drinking his whisk on the sofa next to the Spy who was quite disgusted with the Scottishman, Engineer was looking at his blueprints and Sniper was sitting in the chair near a window in the corner with a cup of coffee looking at the white snow outside. The only decoration for Christmas day was the socks and a small, decayed pine tree in the corner. "Whens Medic coming back with the turkey!" Scout had got up and was walking around impatiently "It will come Scout, you can count on Medic to get the job done" Spy blew out some smoke. There was a great knock on the door "A little help pleaze" Sniper sighed, knowing that noone was going to open the door for him, he was then taken back by the large, wrapped box that filled most of the doorway "Jesus Chirst mate, we only sent you to get a bloody turkey, not a giant package", "Don't vorry, I got ze turkey. But I found something quite inetresting" Scout looked at the package and was rushing over to see what was inside but then was slapped away from the box "Scout no, the others should really look at zhis too" Heavy picked up the drunken Demo and joined the others that have surrounded the package. Medic knocked on the box and the lid popped off and revealed Seeker "Hey guys!" Pyro hugged Seeker "Smemem!" Seeker laughed, Heavy had dropped his sandwich and lifted the girl out of the box."Little Seeker Back!" and hugged her, "Ok big guy thats enough, she can't breath" Heavy dropped Seeker, she coughed "Don't worry...just let me... recover.. phew". When Seeker recovered she got lots of hugs from everyone even Soldier which surprised most people. "Its good to see you again mate" Sniper kissed Seeker "I told you I wasn't far, I've heard that you haven't been having the most brillent Christmas" Scout jumped onto the sofa "It been rubbish, bloody snow" Seeker turned to the Christmas tree "What is that?" Spy finished his cigar "That is Christmas tree...well whats left of it anyway" Seeker had an idea "Ok hang on I will be right back" she ran out of the lounge and into the wildiness.

Seeker came back and forth, in and out of the forest. She brought in boxes and the last thing she brought in was a tree. "Where did you get this stuff!" Scout was going through head first into one of the boxes. Seeker didn't say anything "Hey Heavy can you put the tree somewhere, the rest of you can put up decorations while I sort out your dinner" she walked into the kitchen. Scout was just about to open one of the presents "And don't touch the presents!" Soldier took the man away from the boxes.

"Wow, you guys did a really good job" Seeker looked at the Christmas tree that she brought in, there were red and blue baubles, tinsil and lights glowing between the tree's branches, the presents were stacked on top of each other underneath the tree, the walls of the room were also lit up by lights and Engineer's sentry was beeping away besid the tree. Then the smell of turkey reached the noses of the mercs "Tat smells lovely missy" Engineer wiped his forehead "Thanks Engi" Seeker covered the cooked turkey with tinfoil and gave it to Medic. "Take this to one of the waiters..." Sniper was confused "What waiters? What are you up to shelia?" Seeker winked, "Come on I'll show you". Seeker brought them to a truck and told them to get in the back as she got into the drivers seat. "I didnt know you can drive mate", "I took lessons, lets go".

"Christ" the plaza now had a ring of tables around the tree, the smell of cooking and mince pies was filling the air, Santa was on hisrounds with the reindeer." Hey Seeker a little help here" Seeker turned to the bartender who carrying presents through the door "Why don't you help out the place? Sniper come wtih me" Seeker and Sniper walked off leaving the rest of the mercs to themselves. Demoman went straight to the pub, Medic carried the cooked turkey to the nearest waiter, Pyro went to a group of children who ran away from him, Heavy, Scout and Soldier went to some shops to get some stuff and Engineer wired up the mains to the lights on his sentry.

"Can you pass that over please" Sniper picked up a heavy box and looked for Seeker "Where are you mate?". A rustle of tinsil was heard from one of the big boxes and Seeker was head and came out covered in glitter, "I was trying to find the glitter but it kinda got everywhere" while Seeker was trying to get the glitter out of her hair, Sniper was just looking at the girl. He thoguht she was cute with the glitter in her hari, "Where do you want me to put this?" Seeker nodded in the direction "Over there, Santa would be picking it up later" Sniper laughed "Santa? Do you believe in him?", "Na not really, the Santa thats been with that reindeer around the plaza" Sniper ropped the box and went outside."I never understood this white stuff, we never had..." before he can finish his sentence, a snowball had been thrown at his face "Ha Ha try and get me chuckal nuts" Scout was laughing at him from the other side of the plaza."Come here wanka!" the Australian picked up some snow and only just missed Scout "Missed me! Ah.." Heavy grinned, with a snowball in his hand "Little man hit in face" ,"Oh come on that wasn't even.." he had another face full of snow "Head shot" Sniper lean't againist the large box. Medic and Engineer came out of nowhere and threw snowballs at the Heavy, who just caught them "You think you can beat me" the two mercs started running away from the large man who had now made a huge snowball. Pyro realised what was going on an joined the party, he threw a snowball at the running scout and missed "Ha ha cant catch me... ahh what was that!" Seeker laughed, she had flew above and dropped a snowball on top of his head "Come on that is extremely unfair", Seeker then picked up the man "Aim at Spy" Scout grinned "Your on".

Spy came out of the cafe, he just had a cake and a cup of coffee which was quite good for a small town near the middle of nowhere. When he looked out, he saw his team playing around and fighting eachother with snowballs "YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME MAGGOTS" Soldier threw another snowball at the Demoman. "What is this. Professionals, well some of us anyway, do not play..." the cold snow felt like it slapped him roud the face "Yo Spi". Spy wiped the snow off his face and tried to find the voice "Yo Spi up here!", the Frenchman looked up and another patch of snow met him "Scout! You pay for that" he found Scout in the sky being held by Seeker "Well that is unfortunate" Scout laughed. Seeker put him down and got back to work with the boxes while the two men fought till one gives up, which wasn't for a long time.

The ring of tables around the plaza were now filled up with crackers and plates. People sat down at the tables, laughter and clinking of cups filled the air, a couple of people cut the turkeys that people have prepared and cooked the food. The mercs were sitting next to each other, Scout was still recovering from all the snow that hit him in the face so many times while Spy drink his wine with a smug look on his bartender stood up and tapped the glass "Thank you everyone who has helped put up the decorations and those who made this lovely meal. I want to give a very special thanks to Seeker, who had saved our town a couple of months ago. Today, she has cheered up many people from her kindiness. Toast to many Christmases like this one for the future." everyone cheered and clinked glasses. Sniper looked around the tables, "Where is Seeker?" the mercs also looked around "Shes probably going to make another stunning appearance" some of the mercs shrugged but Sniper was worried. A loud shout of a mans voice came from the skies "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" all the kids had stood up and rushed over where the man's voice was coming from. The man then went into sight, he was quite wide, he wore a red suit with a belt, hat with a white ball in the end and he climbed out of a sleigh "Hello children!" The adults and the mercs can only watch in confusion as the fat man hugged the children."Santa?" Heavy had literally fainted and the Medic tried to keep him upright.

"What would you like for Christmas my dear?" the Santa was now kneeling on the ground and a little girl was sitting on his knee "I always wanted to dolls house" the man luahged and the girl stood up to let Santa stand up "Let me see" he rumaged around in his sleigh and pulled out uite a large box that was wrapped up. "Here you go" the girl took it and unwrapped it "Thank you " the girl hld the box and ran to her parents "My work here is done" he got back nto his sleigh "Thank you and have a Merry Christmas", his sleigh rose and flew off. The Mercs were for once speechless, "What in tarnation just happened?" the Engineer took off his hat, Sniper was just as confused as everyone else but was looking around for Seeker "Don't vorry Sniper she vill probably be at ze base" Sniper sighed "Or shes back at her hideout" the Pyro looked at him funny "Ymu mmam tmam ymum kmem sme wms smiml hmrm?" Sniper nodded. Scout's clattered "Does't matter, lets just get out of this cold", the mercs got into the truck and drove back.

Most of the team crashed on the sofa, Scout's eyes then wided when he saw the presents. "Hey we haven't opened her presents yet"," No till Seeker gets here.." Scout sulked a little "But what if she isnt coming back, shes probably busy" Engineer shoke his head "No you don't touch those boxes not until.." The door opened and there stood a tired Seeker whos wings drooped down "Seeker what happened?" Sniper went up to her "Sniper its fine, i'm just a little tried, Scout you can open yours if youwant" Scout smiled and opened his present while Sniper took Seeker to the sofa. "Oh my god thanks" Scout put his new cap on his head "Even more handsome" Spy rolled his eyes. "Tell me what happned" Seeker leant back on the chair "Getting straight to the point, that Santa wasn't reral, the man that was dressed up as Santa early that day quit so I got a new guy and to spice things up I was the one that carried the sleigh, I just didn't realise it was that heavy" Seeker stroked her wings. Sniper chuckled "I knew Santa didn't exist. Ah well alls well ends well", "You said it" they both kissed "I am going to bed.." "Night".

Thenext morning Soldier found a note who gave it too Sniper:

To Sniper I am back to where I have been keeping myself, the Adminstrator has given me another mission, typical. Anyway I would be back in a couple of weeks, theres still lots of robots after that battle and probably still more hiding around the corners but dont worry about me, good luck in your fight againist BLU once the snows cleared up. Tell Pyro theres a surprise for him outside his room.

Love you.

Seeker.


End file.
